Inuyasha and Kagome forEVER
by animevampire21
Summary: Inukag, Sanku/Mirgo "Kagome grabs his kimono "Then what about when I look like Kaede did! I'll look old and you'll look the same! You will slowly have to watch me die! Why is that fair!" Kagome isn't a hanyou so one day she will die and leave Inuyasha himself for years of pain but while aruging Koga over hears and tells them a way for Kagome to live as long as inuyasha
1. Age

**Inuyasha rated M just in case I get too carried away which I feel like I will. I know M is for 16+ and I'm under 16 (am 14) but when I'm doing Amuto - Shall he return which i feel pretty restricted so this will be my second M! Unlike my Ichigoxkishu its not a lemon aka pure sex its a story which will have some violence, strong language (because Inuyasha swears alot) and most likely at one point (or probably more) sex ^.^**

**Takes place after last Inuyasha the final act episode**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CH1: Age

Kagome sniffs as she lies on the floor next to the dead body. Miroku bows his head in sadness and Sango hugs Kagome.  
The wind is calm and the small wind chime Kagome had brought from the 'present' dings twice.  
Kagome sniffs "will the kami go somewhere nice, Miroku?" Miroku turns and smiles "yes Kagome, being a miko you should know this." Kagome nods and wipes her tears with her hand "yeah". She then looks at the dead old woman, Kaede and tears form her eyes again. "Feh! Be happy she died of old age! All humans die of old age at one point its nothin' special _or_ that sad! If she died in battle_ that_ would be worse" Inuyasha huffs. Sango looks up "oh, Inuyasha don't be so cold." Miroku continues "I hope you don't say that when we all die and you live on". This causes Sango to glare at him in anger "Miroku** don't** make things worse!" She whispers nodding her head down at Kagome, who stares at Kaede. Miroku looks at her and realizes what he had just said. Kagome, him and Sango will die of old age leaving Inuyasha and Shippo who are hanyou and yokai, that thought could not help Kagome at this moment of time. Kagome couldn't take it anymore "Miroku please give her a good burial. I can't watch, I think I'm going to back to my family home for a few days". Miroku nods and Sango sighs then pulls a smile and says "good trip and remember Kaede live a good long life and she was happy until the end". Kagome nods "yes, thank you". She leaves the hut and Inuyasha follows her like a lost puppy. They bump into Shippo who is crying his heart out. "_Kaaaggggoooommmeee- whaaa_! Kaede is d-d-dead! _Whhaaa!_" Kagome bends down to comfort him "Shippo, its ok because she is always with you". "She is?" He sniffs while whipping his noise on a piece of cloth. "Yes, in here" Kagome says pointing at Shippo's heart. Inuyasha just roles his eyes thinking 'Oh please, Kagome like that's true!'

They leave Shippo and walk through Inuyasha forest to the bone-eaters well. Kagome turns to face Inuyasha and asks "why are you still following me?" Inuyasha pulls a face "why!? Am I annoying you, wench!" She frowns at him "drop the attitude! Kaede _did_ just die and your taking a dig at me for asking why you were following me!?" "Feh! I don't care if the old hag died! I've seen hundreds of mortals die like that! I was alive for 150 of all seasons before I was pinned to the tree!" Kagome sighs "you mean years, so like Miroku says will you be like this when we die?" Inuyasha gets pissed off by that question "Of course not Kagome! Don't be stupid!" Kagome grabs his kimono "Then what about when I _look_ like Kaede did! I'll look old and you'll look the same! You will slowly have to watch me die! Why is that fair!" Inuyasha averts his eyes away "I love your soul not looks. The fact that I wont age until long after you do can no longer be helped. The shikon jewel was purified and sent away from this earth, I no longer become human and you can't become hanyou". Kagome wraps her hands around him and sobs into his chest.  
"Actually, she _can _live for as long as you."  
Kagome and Inuyasha turn around to see Koga on a tree with a board smirk. "You came here to steal Kagome again you..." Inuyasha stars but Kagome cuts over him "how was your wedding?" Koga grins "great, I take it you and this stupid mutt haven't had yours yet. Make sure were invited." Inuyasha stands there catching the flies. "Of course~" Kagome smiles trying not to think of the two things that had just happened, she had not talked to Koga in ages and even though he could be annoying she missed talking to him as a friend. "Yeah, back home were expecting a child. A little boy were going to call Aru" Koga blushes. "Aww, cute!" Inuyasha then butts in "it didn't take you long to move to that level, you mangy wolf!" Koga argues back "no its just I'm not as slow as a stupid dog half-demon (hanyou) in front of me!" Inuyasha grits his teeth "you... bastard!" He is about to punch him when "SIT BOY!" His enchantment beeds pull him to the ground in an awkward position. "Inuyasha grow up!" She shouts and he mumbles rude comments that only he could make out about her under his breath. Koga looks at Inuyasha and lifts an eyebrow. Making Inuyasha glare at him but he didn't care he felt confident he could take him, if he wanted to.

"So, Kagome as I said when I came here their is a way to live as long as Inuyasha without him turning human, you turning hanyou or yokai or the shikon no tama. Shes called Shinjitsu no koi (True love) and she can grant you the power of living as long as your true love as her name gives away." Inuyasha stands up "yeah.. and the catch is!?" Koga sighs "she's hidden and where that is, is close to myth. Shes been missing for 400 springs."  
"You mean years. Wait! If she's been gone for that long wouldn't Sesshomaru know something about it?" Kagome asks.  
Inuyasha shrugs "yeah, probably but he wouldn't tell us."  
"Yeah but he'd tell Rin" Kagome smirks. Koga cuts in "there is another catch if one lover dies or is already dead the other one does to. You will both age at Inuyasha's paise and both die in the same death bed so you both need to be sure... well I better be goin' see you around Kagome! Half-breed!" Koga hops on some trees away. Kagome turns to Inuyasha a little worried 'what happens if is true love is the dead miko, Kikyo...!?' "So Inuyasha do you wanna?" He looks at her his yellow eyes looking confused and misty "let me think about it first." Kagome turns to the well "ok." He follows her and she draws him a look. "What, bitch" he huffs. "You're coming with me!?" He looks at her "yeah, I need to talk to your family about marrying you." Kagome smiles "Inuyasha... your cute" Then jumps into the bone-eaters well to get back to her own time blushing. Inuyasha follows also blushing.

They both climb out at Kagome's side of the well. Kagome opens the shrine doors and stretches her arms out wide and shouts "home sweet home!" Inuyasha just watches as she takes a deep breath in and then out again. Kagome walks to her house and Inuyasha follows. They slide the door to see no ones in. "Aww, man! Well, whatever! I'm going for a bath Inuyasha. What are you going to do?" He shrugs feeling slightly embarrassed of the answer he was about to give her "I will have to plan how to tell yer' parents that we are goin' to get married!" Kagome nods then blushes as an idea pops into her head she cant help but blurt out "if you want you can come in the bath with me." She snaps her hands in front of her mouth and Inuyasha turns beetroot red. "W-w-w-what Kag-g-gome!?" Kagome turns around panicked 'why did I say _that! _"W-well Miroku and S-Sango d-do it because their married so I kind of thought we should t-to..." He looks at her wide-eyed thinking 'Kikyo would never be as brave as to say that! Then again when I first met Kagome I don't think she'd be as brave too'. Inuyasha scratches his noise blushing "er... I g-guess" Kagome's face explodes into a thousand sades of pink "okay... wait and I'll go run i-it!" She runs off leaving Inuyasha standing in the hall embarrassed 'I guess I need to get use to me and Kagome "seeing" each other, not like I've not seen her before same goes to that bitch. Why am I nervous!?' He thought while shaking.

Kagome fills the bath making sure it's not to warm remembering Inuyasha's reaction when he last had a bath with her hopeless brother. 'Yeah I saw Inuyasha then. Why did I blurt that out, eek! I'm worse than Miroku why am I embarrassed but excited!?' She shouts on Inuyasha to tell him the baths ready. He walks in "about time wrench...! Oh no! That's a bath here!?" Kagome giggles "hah! Inuyasha put you hand in it so I know if its too warm for you or not if it is say so if not then it's ready!" He does as she commanded "it's fine" he reply's sharply. Kagome blushes "well, I guess we... er strip." Inuyasha looks down at his feet his cheeks red "y-yeah I guess so." The both do but don't dare let their eyes draw near each others bodies. Kagome goes in the bath first and Inuyasha second. His strong, flawless and hot body presses of hers and she makes a 'sqweek' noise. He blushes as her breasts press against his chest they look each other in the eye, both blushing like mad. "I-I-Inuyasha... I love you." He smiles gently "I love you to Kagome". They hug and as they do can feel each others outline. The then slide to the onsite edges of the bath where they had a clear view of each other. "Inuyasha... I _really _love you."

**Click, click, click**

Thump!

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Kagome and Inuyasha jump up at the sound of Kagome's mothers scream to see she had just walked in on their bath and for some reason fell backwards onto the floor. "Kagome dear? Inuyasha? I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here. I didn't know you were home... Kagome you dear, have to have a talk with me!" "Mom, what is it!?" Shouts Sota running up the stair. **"DON'T COME IN HERE!"** Inuyasha and Kagome shout but its to late as he's staring at both standing next to each other completely naked. "Inuyasha and sister... were making babies?"

**END OF CH1: AGE**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EXTRA: SHIPPO TIME**

**Shippo's pov.**

**Why am I always the odd one out! Inuyasha is away with Kagome and Sango and Miroku are with dead Kaede who I'm not aloud to see. That't it I'll show them who's boss! I'm going in that hut! I walk in and smell a strange sent that I had once smelt from mama and papa. I look strait ahead to see Miroku and Sango kissing over Kaede's body! I slowly walk out. I don't think they know I saw them so lets keep this our little secret okay? **

**Lots of love  
Shippo**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Animevampire21: hi mina! Nice to see ya. This is my Inuyasha fanfiction 'kagome and inuyasha FOREVER!' I came up with this idea when reading the manga. Inuyasha said "At least I don't need to worry about being old at least not for along time anyway" and it made me think he'll need to watch Kagome grow old and die! Well not on my watch!**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: Yes. So R&R and we'll see you in the next chapter!  
**

**Animevampire21: Yeah, more sexy Inuyasha and I think I'll but fluffy/Sesshomaru in the next chapter**

**Rin & Naraku: Yey!**

**Inuyasha: Naraku... you dead basterd why are YOU yeying**

**Naraku: I have crushes too... ya know!**

**Animevampire21: I'm sure you do... (¬_¬) Bye guys \(^.^)/**


	2. Shinjitsu no koi

**Hope you are enjoying this is chapter two! Prepare for more Inukag randomness! Just wanted to talk now to say I know there is lot of Inukag/inukik fanfic so most likely they are one like this BUT I am not copying! Just before anyone goes that's a lot like so and so's. I'm saying this because I was reading some ones fanfic and lots of people were doing that. Now that's cleared up, enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha, well duh... do we even need to write this I mean it is fanfiction so if I was the creator it would just be fiction right? Oh never mind enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CH2: Shinjitsu no koi

"Kagome I understand that you are older now and you'll want to "enjoy" Inuyasha's company a bit more but when I walked in you didn't even have a condom at hand!" Say's Kagome's mother with a serious tone. "Mom! It wasn't like _that, _it was just a bath! Nothing more" Kagome argues with a blush over her noise and cheeks. "Kagome I don't believe you dear. Not after that sight. I just want to know you are safe" her mother urges back "tell me before you go and I'll give you protection then at least I know you are safe!" Kagome steps back slightly her eyes wide and her face red "me and Inuyasha... you really think we'd do _that!_"  
"Do what?" Asks Inuyasha who was now leaning on the door.  
"I-I-Inu-ya-yash, nothing! It's nothing!"  
"Kagome...? Oi Higurashi-san what's up with Kagome?"  
"Nothing, dear. It's nothing" her mother smiles. Kagome stares at Inuyasha her heart thumping like a drum and her face growing redder by the second. 'Why would mother think that!? Why is she smiling at Inuyasha after saying **that!?** Inuyasha stares at Kagome confused. "You gotta fever?" He asks concerned and her mother answers "no, she's just embarrassed about the little scene earlier." Inuyasha the looks away "er... sorry 'bot that it isn't what you think. We weren't doing anything indecent, I swear." Inuyasha glances over at a tomato red Kagome and turns tomato red as well. Kagome's mother chuckles "yes, Kagome explained. Thou may I ask why you were sharing a bath I always thought of you two being more shy than that?" Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other and Inuyasha chooses to speak "I am actually here to explain that. A few months I asked Kagome if she wanted to become my mate" "aka. bride" Kagome butts in, to replace Inuyasha's disgusting way of saying it. Kagome's mother's brightens and Kagome jumps up and down "...and I said "yes"!" Both women hug each other happily and scream. Kagome's mother turned into a school girl in a second "Kagome, my Kagome is getting married! When!? Are you going to have a wedding at both sides!?" Kagome nods and Inuyasha looks away from the screaming girls with a grunt.

The reaction from her grandpa and souta had a different reaction. Her grandpa said "Oh well done Kagome" and her brother called Inuyasha brother which made her laugh as she remembered she said that to Sesshomaru once and he was not please and neither was Inuyasha to be frank. The next day Kagome went shopping with Inuyasha. He wasn't in a good mood and neither was she. The effects of the fact Kaede was no longer with them swept both of their heads. They get to the supermarket and Inuyasha picks the flavors of Raman he wanted and attempted to read a manga called Ranma 1/2 but got bored and put it back. People would stare at him and Kagome but she lived with it and Inuyasha was used to it (and most likely, didn't care). When they get back to Kagome's, Inuyasha took the bags of shopping down the well. Kagome looked at some magazines her mother had bought that were full of wedding dresses and kimonos. Kagome decide for the wedding in the feudal era she'd wear a kimono and for the 'present' she'd wear a wedding dress. Her mother decides to organized her wedding in the present which Kagome was really happy for. She phoned her friends and told them that she was getting married and their screams rang out the phone like an alarm. She met up with them and told them how he proposed. They are in 'W'cDonalds' eating burgers when her friend asks "how did he ask you!?" Kagome sticks a chip in her mouth. "Well we were on a cliff and Miroku and Sango were looking after their kids when he grabbed my shoulder and said 'Kagome, I love you so will you please be my mate?' and then we kissed and he slid a ring on my finger". Kagome shows her finger to them and they look at it wide-eyed. "Is that a real diamond!? Real gold too!? Inuyasha is rich!?" Kagome rubs the back of her head "Yeah kinda." They awe and giggle while Inuyasha (unknown by Kagome) watches them from the top of a building across the road. 'If Kagome lives for as long as me she will have to watch her friends die. Can I really put her through that!?'

The next morning Kagome packs her bags and prepares to go back to her and Inuyasha's house at the other side. She is about to leave when her mom stops her and slides the condoms in her hand. "M-M-MOM!? YOU ARE _**JOKING**_ RIGHT!?" Her mother looks at her with a annoyed expression "just take them dear, please for me." Kagome looks at her hurt "don't you trust me!?" Her mother looks away feeling slightly bad "its not tha-" "Oi! Wench hurry it up! We need to hurry before Rin leaves the village if you wanna' ask her to ask Sesshomaru!" Kagome turns and runs towards Inuyasha "I'm coming!" Kagome turns away from her mother and stuffs the condoms in her pocket. She runs over to Inuyasha and they both jump into the well, holding hand. 'Inuyasha, I can't wait until we're married. I love you from the very bottom of my heart'. Inuyasha lifts Kagome out of the well, inhaling her beautiful scent. At first he remember him thinking it was alike to Kikyo's but now he knows its better. 'Kikyo, I love Kikyo as well, does that mean both me and Kagome will die when we meet this Shinjitsu no koi person. Will I be the one to shorten Kagome's life because I'm in love with two.' He glances over to Kagome whose bright eyes lights up his soul. She smiles then blushes "let's find Rin!" He huffs "sure, whatever." They both walk to the village where they find Rin.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome shouts will waving towards Rin and Rin turns smiling from ear to ear. "Kagome-chan, whats up?" Kagome smiles and grabs small Rin to pull her into a bear hug. They both giggle and Kagome asks "can you ask Sesshomaru about Shinijitsu no koi?" Rin blinks a few times "ask him about true love? Why Kagome-chan?" Kagome laughs at the thought of Rin asking Sesshomaru about true love. He'd probably say 'a pointless emotion that humans have' with a cold glare down at her. "No, Rin-chan the demon. Ask him if he knows where she's hidden". Rin's mouth forms an 'O' shape while going "ahhh!" After some chatter Rin goes for her weekly met up with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama" She shouts while running towards him. He turns with a harsh expression onn his face and the his lips curl up a cm "Rin." Rin hugs Sesshomaru's leg with a grin and Jaken watches with a jealous expression on his face. "Rin, you shouldn't do that to Sesshomaru-sama he'll get mad!" Jaken screams while swinging his staff above his head. Sesshomaru glares at Jaken and says to RIn "take no caution in what Jaken says." Jaken jumps back in an afraid pose and screams "S-S-Sesshomaru-sama!?" Rin hugs Sesshomaru's leg harder and asks "Sesshomaru, whats the demon called Shinjitsu no koi?" Sesshomaru looks down at Rin with a sad hidden smile "an old demon who's true love died in front of her from old age, so she asked the gods for the power to make humans live for as long as their true love and the one with the largest life line is the age both will live, but if either dies of unnatural causes both die. It's a life bond between two loves that the demon grants but this power was so great that all demons that love humans turned to her and demons who disliked humans wanted her dead. Under great amounts of stress she went into hiding. For years has she been hidden and some demon began to forget or refuse to believe that she ever live on this earth. She did as I was alive when she went into hiding. She is suppose to have hidden to the north and is known to be graded by the wolf demons. Rin why do you ask of this?" Rin looks up and grins "Kagome and Inuyasha are looking for her!" Sesshomaru grits his teeth "then they are fools. Inuyasha, the stupid hanyou does not understand that he has to prove his love for the human girl and he has loved that miko who pinned him to the tree. Therefore his love for that human girl is wavered and he will fail to prove himself and die. Not that it affects me, I would be happy that the world rid us of that fool Inuyasha." Rin looks up at him "you say bad things about Inuyasha but really you are glad he is not dead." Jaken jumps away from the both thinking 'is she trying to get killed, saying such things to ma' lord'. Sesshomaru looks at Rin with a displeased look "say what you want Rin, if it eases your heart." Jaken jump 'w-w-what!? That Rin girl get special treatment if I had sad such a thing... I'd never life another day.' After an hour of talking to Sesshomaru she leaves for the village, she must tell Kagome of what she had learned.

**Animevampire21: Taa-daa!**

**Inuyasha: Thats it, bearly anything happened between me and Kagome I thought this is an Inukag**

**Animevampire21: Ohh we have a pervert in the room!  
**

**Inuyasha: I-I'm not... I didn't mean it like... shut up bitch!**

**Animevampire21: Kagome! Inuyasha's picking on me!  
**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: Why you!**

**Kagome: Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT! Please R&R hope you enjoyed... SIT SIT SIT SIT**

**Animevampire21: Again! Again! Keep sittin' him!**


	3. What if?

**I don't own Inuyasha and sorry the last chapter had all that protection (condoms) but I realized they never seem to have em in fanfics and kids like me must learn! xD Anyway onto chapter 3 ideas for this chapter rushed to me some stupid some too much and that wouldn't fit so this is what I forced myself to not over do. Hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

CH:3 What if

"So your tellin' me that mangy wolf already knew where she was when he told us!" Inuyasha snorted with his head tilted slightly up. Kagome sighs at his actions and words which causes him to glare at her. Rin shuffles about not knowing what to say to a huffy Inuyasha, she was so glad Sesshomaru was more controlled. "Your lucky he even told us as much as he did if, like Rin says, he suppose to keep it secret" Kagome smiles at Rin who nods in agreement. Inuyasha leans in towards Kagome "just because you have a _crush _on wolf boy! That's why you _always _defend him". Kagome raises an eyebrow and is about to speak when Rin butts in "Inuyasha is jealous because Kagome-chan may have feelings for koga-san!" Inuyasha blushes and growls a little "I AM NOT!" Kagome smirks evilly "yeah right Inuyasha! You were always mad when Koga used to hit on me! He's married to now so you don't have to worry." Inuyasha looks away "I never cared bitch! I just don't like the guy, it has nothing to do with you!" Kagome feels a vain pop out on her forehead but she keeps it at bay... for now. Rin looks around "oh... Sesshomaru-sama also said that you had to prove your love to one another!" Kagome and Inuyasha blush scarlet and Inuyasha is the one to ask "i-in w-w-what way!?" Rin smirks then shrugs her shoulders. Inuyasha and Kagome stand to leave dead Kadaes hut (which was left to Rin) and Rin grabs Kagome's skirt. "Kagome I need to talk to you... alone" she whispered the last part but both women knew that Inuyasha heard it. Kagome improvises "ohhh, about that... Inuyasha you need to leave I need to talk to Rin about girl stuff!" Inuyasha folds his arms "no." Kagome doesn't take that for an answer "Inuyasha this thing is embarrassing for a girl... I mean the monthly thing. Rin wants to know more so shhuu!" Inuyasha pulls a look of disgust. He really didn't want to hear about that type of thing so he nods and leaves.

Kagome smiles in victory and turns to Rin who was blushing. "I don't want to tal-"  
"I know, but if I hadn't said that he would likely have stayed so what is on your mind?"  
"Sesshomaru-sama said something else that bothered me and I think I should tell _you _it but not Inuyasha-san."  
"Oh, and what is that?"  
"Sesshomaru said that Inuyasha was a fool-"  
"Like always..."  
"-and that because he loved some other miko he would fail at proving himself for you and die to join this dead miko."  
"Kikyo." That came out as a breathless whisper and a pain strikes her heart. Kikyo had a way of getting in the way even after her second real death. Kagome never hated Kikyo but she was... no... is annoyed at how Kikyo has some magic of controlling her and Inuyasha's relationship. Inuyasha indecisiveness was going to make her grow older faster, instead of making their age the same. Rin looks at Kagome "you don't look like her. Everyone says you look like Kikyo but I don't think you do. No, Kagome looks different" Rin speaks. Kagome looks at her wide-eyed. No one had told her she looked different, everyone had said she looked the same. Kagome wondered why Rin had said this but it didn't matter because it had brought a smile to Kagome's lips "why, thank you Rin!"

Kagome walks out the hut and down to her and Inuyasha's hut that had been built a short distance away from the village, close to that sacred tree and the bone eaters well in the forest of Inuyasha. She noticed Inuyasha laying on a tree outside it lost in thought. He stared at the moon with the name Kikyo echoed in his mind. Kagome could tell this when he let out a long, ripped sigh. "Kagome how long are you going to stand there and look at me, bitch!? If you have a problem spit it out!" Kagome sat on the end of the tree "Rin said I look nothing like Kikyo. It's the first time anyone has told me I'm not the copy of her." Inuyasha snorts and looks down from the tree "I don't clump you both up!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh when the sarcastic voice in her head went 'yeah right!' Inuyasha raises and eyebrow "whats so funny wench!" She holds her stomach laughing "NOTHING!" She laughs out and Inuyasha jumps down in front of her "Ka- go- me whats funny?" His temper and twitching eyebrow made it funnier and her laughing fits increased "hahahaha! Inuyasha your funny, even when you shouldn't be! I mean come _on! _You always clump us up! Always! It's funny that you believe you don't!" Inuyasha grabs her wrist and she stops and looks at up at his face. His golden-yellow eyes full of sweet caring thoughts and his eyebrow still twitching. He leans in closer and she feels her heart race. She feels his breath lightly on her face and her cheeks burn up. "I'll show you something to laugh about!" Inuyasha says with a playful smirk. Kagome blinks three times feeling confused the suddenly she tumbles to the ground. Inuyasha has her pinned to the floor and is.. tickling her! Screams and shrieks of laughter fill the surroundings and Inuyasha smirks at Kagome. He didn't want to think about Kikyo, not now so he'll entertain himself with Kagome. He'd never thought of tickling her before but its fun and his wife to be looks unbelievably cute under him. It was a same things were only going to get complicated from here on out.

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha awaken in the hut. Rays of light burst in and Kagome tries to hide in her sleeping bag as for Inuyasha who had fallen asleep sitting, just stands up. "Kagome get up, today were leaving but first we must talk to Sango and the monk!" Kagome sits up her hair bouncing out like springs on her head "Will Miroku and Sango not be busy with their children should we really disturb them before we go?"Inuyasha glances down at her "keh, don't chicken out because you don't wanna tell 'em they can't come with us this time!" Kagome frowns at him "yeah, well the will want to come to!" Inuyasha looks at Kagome like shes stupid which makes her growl "Inuyasha I know they CAN'T! They will still protest thou, they'll want to bring their kid with us or something." Inuyasha turns away from her with a grunt "well they can't and Shippo can't come with us either! I can't be fucked looking after the runt _and_ you!" Kagome pushes herself off the ground and nearly falls back down but catches herself before she falls. "What do you mean look after me! _You _only look after _me _when youkai attack, most of the time _I _look after _you_!" Inuyasha glances over his back "yeah right! You couldn't look after shit! Even if it was the strongest fucking shit ever!" Kagome feels flames of anger surrounds her "Inu...yasha... **sit! **I can and you don't save me all the time... I have my bow!" Inuyasha looks up from where his face had painfully planted into the ground "bitch, you can barely use that fucking thing!" Kagome snaps "**sit boy, sit boy, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy, sit boy, sss_iiii_tttt boy! **I can! How many times have I saved you with that bow or helped you with it! Inuyasha you** jerk!**" She then stomps over a cursing Inuyasha and out the hut. She takes a deep breath in and begins to walk to Kaede's village She feels a tear prick her eye as she remembers the old miko is dead.

Kagome is in distance of the village when she holts to a stop. Her eyes widen when a thought hits her 'I'm the new miko of the village' Fear creeps up on her as she knew Inuyasha was right. She could barely look after herself and him, a whole village is out of the question! Her face becomes paler and she takes a huge gulp and walks ahead. The villagers all stare at her and whisper so she hangs her head down slightly and her walking speed increases. She is close to running when she hears a shouting Inuyasha behind her. "Bitch, what the hell was that!? You know it hurts when you do that!" Kagome blushes as the villagers whispers increase because of Inuyasha's barking. Soon he catches up to her "Kagome are you ignoring me!?" He shouts at Kagome for a while until he realizes that Kagomes face was pale and her hands was shaking. He stops shouting and grabs her hand "Kagome? Whats wrong?" Kagome turns to look into his yellow, hanyou eyes and he looks into her eyes with a worried expression and realizes that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. She smiles and pushes the tears away "just remembering Kaede, Inuyasha" she lies as she holds his hand. Inuyasha walks Kagome hand in hand to Miroku, Sango and their children's hut. They push away the cloth to see Sango and Miroku swarmed with kids. They look up in surprise and Miroku smirks "oh what a pleasant surprise that this couple are paying us a visit so early!" Kagome bows "yes, we came to tell you something, where's Shippo?" Sango's youngest child jumps on Inuyasha's leg and he tries to kick her off without hurting her while shouting the child to get off. Kagome, Sango and Miroku laugh at such a sight and then Sango answers Kagome's question "Shippo's hanging out with the fox demons he's taking yet another test, why? What do you wish to tell us Kagome-chan?" Kagome sighs and begins to explain about her and Inuyasha's 'new adventure'.

At the end as Kagome said Sango and Miroku protests on them both going on such a dangerous quest alone. "Kagome-chan, who knows what could happen to you! If this person tests you, both you and Inuyasha might be split up and will have to fight such dangerous youkai on your own!" Kagome smiles "I can take care of myself, Sango. I will be fine." Miroku whispers to Sango and Kagome can tell that it's about Kikyo but Inuyasha never caught on. "What ya' whispering about!" He snaps feeling impatient and pissed off at the child on his leg. Miroku and Sango give Kagome a look of pity and say "what if you... still have-"  
"He doesn't! We will manage it!" Kagome cuts them off and Inuyasha catches on and growls "you think I'd fail Kagome because I loved Kikyo once!?" The three humans exchange looks and then Miroku says "no, Inuyasha. We know you live Kagome-sama but... what if you do fail. What if Kagome has to pay the price for _your _lingering feelings? Do you know this is what you both want?" Kagome looks at Inuyasha who bites his lip and nods. Sango and Miroku look at each other and nod. "Dear, I think they will both be fine, meanwhile Kagome we will take care of things here in the village seeming the new miko of the village is going on a mission." Kagome blushes and nod "thank you, Sango".

A few minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha leave the village to head out. 'What if Inuyasha does pick Kikyo?' The thought tucked its self into Kagome's head and she couldn't help but feel a slight panic. Inuyasha stare at her as she walks to caught up in her thoughts to realize that he was staring at her. Inuyasha grabs her waist and she jumps a little in shock and he smirks. He moves his mouth to her ear "Kagome... I'd always pick so stop worrying would ya'" Kagome feels her face heat up "I'm not worrying its your over reactive imagination!" Inuyasha grunts at her reply "yeah right, wench! How stupid do you think I am?" Kagome looks at him and squints his eyes and says "very, you are **very** stupid Inuyasha. Your name should be Inubaka! Haha! That actually sounds good!" He pulls her up into his back and growls "oh haha, 'very funny'. You can't call anyone stupid bitch!" He then jumps into a tree and heads north. He was after Koga as it was clear that Koga knows something about this Shinjitsu no koi person. Kagome held on to Inuyasha's back stuck in thought. 'What if Inuyasha picks Kikyo? Why is it always Kikyo who ruins everything? Well technically its her who ruins everything as Kikyo is _her _past life. Yet it seems that it's always a love battle between both.' Kagome sighs and leans off Inuyasha, this is going to be a long, long trip.

**End of ch3 what if**

**A DAY WITH... JAKEN**

**Jaken watches his lord Sesshomaru with a hidden blush as the yokai lord walks out the hot spring water. His perfect chest. His marvelous hair. His beautiful face and sexy cold eyes. Jaken feels his legs turn into jelly and his noise begin to prick with the pain of stopping his perverted nosebleed. He was the only one who had seen the adult Sesshomaru naked. His eyes lower to the over-all perfect mans body and he sinks to the ground slightly and his mouth foams. "Jaken?" The man shouts. "Yes, my lord?" He asks with a slight blush. The yokai lord throws a large rock at the creature "keep you filthy mind at bay, and go fetch Rin." Jaken holds the new lump on his head "yes, Sesshomaru-sama..." He mopes nearly in tears.**

**END OF A DAY WITH... JAKEN**

**animevampire21: hope you enjoyed **

**Inuyasha: keh, bitch I have seen better**

**Kagome: Inuyasha! Be grateful!**

**Inuyasha: for what!? This!?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha say thank you!  
**

**animevampire21: thats not need- wait Inuyasha say thank you to m-m-me!?**

**Inuyasha: not going to happen  
**

**animevampire21: Kagome sit him until he says it**

**Kagome: erm...**

**animevampire21: Do it kagome!**

**Kagome: SIT BOY... SIT BOY... SIT, SIT, SIT**

**Inuyasha: ahh... R... and... R ahhhhhhhh you bitches**

**Kagome: SIT!**


	4. Envy

So, yeah it took me a while to get onto doing this chapter and I'm sorry resently I have been really busy and now Scottish schools have 3rd year exams! I know right how unfair is THAT! Alot of you wont know the scotish schooling system so I'll explain at age 3-4 nursery then Primary/P 1 age 5-6 P2 age 6-7 right up to P7 which at that point you'll be 11-12 then acadamy 1st year 12-13 and I'm in 3rd year (14-15) acadamy goes up to age 16 the uni but usally you get exams in 4th and 5th year and highers if you stay in for an extra year BUT NOW you get 3rd year exams! Nooo! I really CAN NOT study. I mean I say ok I should go off the computer now and study but I dont whhaaaaaa! Opps kind of gave you alittle extra lesson there lol, back to the story I think we need a recap so here, enjoy! xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time on Inuyasha and Kagome forEVER

"Kagone held on to Inuyasha's back stuck in thought 'What if Inuyasha picks Kikyo? Why is it always Kikyo who ruins everything? Well technically its her who ruins everything as Kikyo is her past life. Yet it seems that it's always a love battle between both.' Kagome sighs and leans off Inuyasha, this is going to be a long, long trip

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 4: Envy

Kagome grumbled in her sleep "Inu... inu... ya.. Inu... INu... INUYASHA!" I rushed up screaming her hands cluching her hair so hard it hurt. Tears stream from her face as her body shook in pure fear. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" She scream repeatedly as Inuyasha was frozen by shock. He soon recovered and rushes to Kagomes side.

"Kagome are you ok?" He asks (more like shouts) at her. Her wide eyes turn to face him and a small smile replaces the fear. Her complete body sinks as she calms down. "Inuyasha? Whats wrong? Did I wake you or something?" Inuyasha feels a flame form around him "What the fuck do you mean 'did I wake you or something' you were screaming my name out like I was gettin' killed or somethin'!" Kagome cocks her head to the side "I don't remember that." Inuyasha falls to the ground and glares up at her "serously, Kagome. Whatever joke you are tryin' to pull its not funny!" Kagome wipes her face and sighs "I don't know maybe a bad dream.. that.. I don't remember? Ouch my head hurts did someone grab my hair!?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but facepalm himself. Kagome knew how to freak him out, and that was a hard task that she made look like a piece of cake. Kagome takes in her surroundings it was the in a part of the woods where Inuyasha decided it be safe to camp for the night. Kagome feels her heart rate slow down and slowly the dream replayed its self in her head. It was Kikyo with a scarifical dagger and inuyasha strapped to a table and her slowly cutting his skin. Her dream was very graphic and frankly she could picture Kikyo doing something like that very easily. Too many horror movies is the first thing that sprung into mind and now that she had rememebered the dream she would act like she didn't so that Inuyasha didn't freak or try and defend Kikyo.

Kagome didn't want a discusion about that bitch! He was alway on about dead bitch kikyo! Kagome suddenly gasped at her cruel, horrible thoughts. Kikyo wasn't a bitch. She was her friend, her past life and more importantly someone who Inuyasha cared for deeply. Someone who had saved both their lifes many times, kept Kohaku living and helped delay Naraku.

Board with her thoughts Kagome began to fiddle with the condom packets her mother had gaven her. Did her mama really beleive she'd do that with Inuyasha. She looks over at the half asleep hanyou, who after her nightmare had wasted no time to get comfy on his tree again. Kagome couldn't even picture Inuyasha naked never mind her and Inuyasha naked, becoming one as some may say. That was a nightmare itself. Sex purely disgusted her. YUCK! She never wanted to do such indencent things... even if it was with Inuyasha. Then again... she wondered what it felt like, everyone says its good but others say painful. So sadest like it? Is that it?

More thoughts on the matter snuck there way into her head. She began to wonder if Inuyasha himself was virgin. At this point she couldn't help but stare at him. Maybe him and Kikyo? 'I mean its different in this time people do it at very young ages... and Inuyasha's a half-demon so he doesnt age much' she thought getting more confused the more she thought about it but of course she would never ever ask Inuyasha such a sexual question. She could picture his reaction "Keh, mind your own buisness, wench!" Would be his exact words and if he didn't say wench at the end he was sure to say 'bitch' or 'Idiot'.

Maybe he'd say "yeah me and Kikyo did it when you stormed off home, it felt good. Shame that you aint cut out for that shit, I miss Kikyo." Kagomes eyes flared red when that thought passed though her mind 'THAT PIG AND I THOUGHT MIROKU WAS THE LECH!' Kagome nearly ripped the condom packet open and pure panic sweep over her. What would her mother think if one went missing. She'd be so screwed... 'even more than what Kikyo and Inuyasha were' said a snide voice in the back of her head. Man, she was jealous and it was annoying her so she gets up and of course Inuyasha's eyes snap open like always.

"Oi, Kagome where you think you're goin'!?" Shouted a awoken Inuyasha with a crusty voice.  
[[hmm did you read that wrong there... 8D you pevert lol]]  
Kagome looks at him with a small bit of disgust in her eyes but then it fades when she realises who she was thinking about. This was Inuyasha. Yeah, Inuyasha was tough but when it came down to it he was a complete chicken, aspecally when it was mushy stuff. Kagome giggles at the truth and Inuyasha pulls her a face and asks "what you laughing at!?" Kagome truthfully answers "how chicken you are!" Inuyasha felt a fire form around his body and he grumbles "chicken am I? Who are YOU to say that!?"

Kagome's eyes widen "me? What is that suppost to mean!"  
Inuyasha brings his hands up to his chest and pulls a high-pitched voice "Inuyasha help me this big bad yokai has kidnapped me again!"  
Kagome glares at him "Inuyasha you better be careful or else! Plus, you jerk, I ment when it is mushy stuff!"  
"Listen bitch, I'm not chicken when it comes to mushy stuff, I just DONT do mushy! I'm a fucking demon!"  
She was not taking that as an answer "You're plenty mushy when it comes to Kikyo! Oh Kikyo lets go to hell together! Oh Kikyo I'll become human for you!"  
Inuyasha wasn't happy with Kikyo being brought up but was NOT going to lose this fight "What about you an wolf-boy eh!? Oh Koga, let make a new pack of fucking wolfs together then ride off into the sunset!"  
Kagome grits her teeth "Kogas married Inuyasha! Plus I have NEVER been attracted to Koga! You were, probably still are, attracted to Kikyo!"  
"Kikyo is dead! For fuck sake! Why are you EVEN bringing shit like her up!? I love YOU. WE are getting MARRIED. Not ME AND KIKYO! ME AND YOU! You stupid wench!"  
Kagome stopped and stared at the angered hanyou. Why was she so suddenly jealous of Kikyo. Was it because of what Rin had said. Was it worry? She turned away from Inuyasha and walks into the trees and shouts back "there is a river near I'm going for a bath. No peeking!"  
Inuyasha mumbles "like I'd want to. You have nothing that intres-"  
"SIT BOY!"

Kagome lays in the freezing cold water. She scrubed her skin raw and washed her hair about ten times. 'Why am I feeling so jealous. I wasn't even as jealous when he ran away with Kikyo or the times he kissed her. Never. Most people would have been. I wasn't though because I felt guilty. I was coming to this time and stealing her man. I wasn't jealous to cover up my sin with a smile.' This thought broght tears to her eyes 'Fake, Higurashi kagome-san you are fake' said a womans voice in her head. She nods to it. "I am fake. Yes, I do not deserve true love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku feeds his children while staring at his wife Sango who was acting as head of the village until Kagome came back. If she ever did. If Inuyasha picked Kikyo and Kagome died what would become of he village, he thought past his mind. If Kagome died Sango would be deeply stressed and depressed. Kagome will be the same when Sango dies. He couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome had made the wrong choice.

Sango was working her tail off. Collecting herbs, helping the harvest, killing demons and then on top of that helping Miroku with the children while trying to keep his hand off her ass. "Monk, if you move your hand any closer to my backside you will wish the windtunel had sucked you in!" Her warnings went on death ears. His hand would slowly, sneakly move closer ever few seconds and she had to slap it away lots. Sango hoped that her kids would only have there fathers looks, not his perverted mind. Sango couldn't help but wonder if Kagome was ok, when suddenly she heard a crash from the forest.

She ran as fast as she could into the forest of Inuyasha to see a huge yokai with an object in its mouth. She gasps when she relizes what it had in its mouth, it was the bone eaters well.

Sango grabs her large bomarange like weapon and throws it at the yokai with full force. The demon looked like a image of devil. Red horns, yellow and red yokai eyes, large sharp teeth, long curled claws, huge arms that dragged off the ground, a tail and to top it off purple poision drooling from its mouth. It catches Sango's weapon and throws it back at her. The ex-yokai hunter swiftly douges it as it cuts down some trees before landing on the ground. The yokai begins to dig at the hole in the ground from which the wood covered. Sango paniced as she ran towards her weapon and threw it at the demon again. It catches it and Sango pulls out her shord from her strap on her leg. She plunges it into one of the demon's eyes. It screams and thrashes at her as she jumps out of is way.

"Demon, why are you digging at the bone eater well?" Sango shouts comanding an answer. It smirks "so the woman can't go back." Sango's eyes widen. "Why!?" She screams not knowing if it would answer her question. Its eyes fill with joy "heh, heh, heh, what a stupid question its because she told me to. My mistress. Do you not know the legand?" Sango looks at it with a confused look. The demon smiles "Kagome's going to feel different. You'll understand soon anouth. Heheheheeheh!"

A purple gas forms around the yokai which causes Sango to close her eyes and cover her mouth. When she knew it was safe to look again -the gas could blind her- she runs to the distruded well. She falls to her knees when she sees that it had filled itself up. Tears run down her face. She had failed her friend Kagome and now Kagome cant go home but why!? Why did that demon do that!? What have Inuyasha got them self into!?

Animevampire21: sorry sorry sorry guys... it took soo long to start such a short chapter

Inuyasha: keh bitch we should come before some fucking exam...

Kagome: I understand... so how did you do

Animevampire21: I have passed my German reading and listning and failed my German writting and I have passed my chemistry and still have to take my maths and english

Inuyasha: dumbass

Animevampire21: I know whhaaaa


End file.
